


New year, new me... same dumb fashion sense.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds some novelty glasses on sale and can't resist.</p><p>Sequel to 'Novelty glasses are no fun.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New year, new me... same dumb fashion sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread one of my old fics and couldn't resist writing a sequel...
> 
> I can't believe I wrote 'novelty glasses are no fun' two years ago! January 4th, 2014 is when I posted it...  
> Man, I've been here too long ;)

Ryan’s body tensed as he entered the store. His fingers went white around the handle of his basket. A lady with three whining children all under the age of five pushed past him. He glared at her back as she kept walking, phone in one hand and crumped list in the other. Someone else pushed past him and made a grab for his basket.

“Hey, this is mine.” Ryan said. He pulled the basket tighter to him. The thief muttered something under his breath, glancing at the empty spot where the baskets were usually piled up. Thankfully, he kept walking. Ryan was not in the mood for a new year’s brawl.

 

He followed the throng of shoppers into the store. Ryan slipped his free hand into his pocket, retrieving his meagre list and sighing at its content. He crumpled it back up and put it away again. As Ryan headed towards the aisles, his phone started to ring. He yanked it out and answered.

“Jack, remind me again why I had to go to the store.” Ryan said. He shimmied in and out of shoppers. Jack laughed at him.

“Because Geoff has a hangover, Ray can’t drive, Michael is lazy and Gavin is incompetent.” Jack said.

“And you?” Ryan pressed himself up against one of the shelves.

“I wrote the list.” Jack said.

 

“Gee, you’re so helpful.” Ryan glared at an old lady as she stepped onto his toes.

“Speaking of which, there’s something I forgot to add.” Jack moved away from the microphone. Ryan could hear him speaking to someone else.

“Jack, you had one job and you messed that one up as well.” Ryan said.

“Shut up, it wasn’t my fault. Michael is just insisting that you get him some redbull.” Jack said.

“And is Michael willing to pay me for my trouble?” Ryan was nudged out of the way by the same lady with the three children. Ryan waited as Jack spoke to someone off of the microphone again.

“He said he’ll give you a blowjob.” Jack said.

“I’ll take it. I’ll be home soon.” Ryan hung up. He pocketed his phone.

 

Ryan thanked the lord that the list was short, even with Michael’s addition. It was mostly the essentials like milk, eggs, bread, butter and all that crap. Ryan was on his way to the check out when he spotted the sale section. He pushed past a few people to get to it. When he saw what was left of it, a big grin broke over his face. In a box, pushed to the side and dented, lay several pairs of novelty ‘2016’ glasses. Ryan thought back two years ago, when he had bought Gavin some for the New Year. He remembered how much his boyfriend had loved them. He also remembered how much his other boyfriends hated them. Ryan grabbed as many of them as could fit into his hand. He chucked them into the basket and proceeded to the checkout with a big, smug smirk.

 

~

 

Michael heard the door slam before he saw his boyfriend.

“Ryan, where’s my redbull?” He said. Michael huffed when he heard Ryan turn into the kitchen rather than head inside the living room where Michael was waiting. Michael could hear Ryan unpacking the bags he’d brought home with him. “Ryan, I want my redbull.”

“Come and get it.” Ryan slammed the milk onto the counter.

“Ryan; that is not how you speak to someone who offered you a blow job.” Michael said.

“Shut up, I’ll be in there in a second.” Ryan rustled the bags around.

“Hurry up, I need the drink.” Michael said.

 

Michael sat up when Ryan finally entered. He reached out for his boyfriend as Ryan leaned down to give him a kiss upon his cheek. Michael felt Ryan deposit the redbull in his lap along with something else he didn’t ask for.

“Where’s Gavin?” Ryan asked. He took a seat beside Michael and fiddled with something.

“I think he’s upstairs.” Michael opened his redbull and looked at the other thing Ryan had given him. “What the fuck is this?” Michael held the glasses up for Ryan to see. His boyfriend smirked.

“A gift.” Ryan said.

“These are an abomination.” Michael chucked the glasses back at Ryan.

“They’re lovely.” Ryan said.

 

Michael sipped at his redbull. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled number one on his speed dial. Ryan watched him.

“What are you doing?” Ryan said. Michael put the phone to his ear.

“Calling the idiot, idiot.” Michael said. Gavin answered, “Ah, there you are my favourite idiot.” He said. Ryan could hear Gavin talking on the other end. “Come down here, Ryan has a gift for you.” Ryan jumped at the sound of a door slamming upstairs. He turned his head to the door, expecting to see his British boyfriend come dashing through.

 

“Where’s my gift?” Ray yelled as he burst through the door. He pushed Gavin back as the Brit caught up to him. Ryan smiled at them both and gestured them over with his arms.

“You’ve both got gifts, come here.” Ryan said. Ray didn’t need to be asked twice. Ray dived onto the couch.

“Ray, you dick. Now my redbull is all over me.” Michael patted his shirt.

“Sorry.” Ray said. He nuzzled under Ryan’s chin, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend. “Now how about that present you mentioned?” He said.

“It’s nothing special, don’t get your hopes up.” Ryan pulled something from beside him.

 

Michael sighed as more of his drink found its way onto his sofa.

“Gavin, you idiot.” Michael opened his arms to accustom his boyfriend.

“Shut up Michael, I’m only here for my present.” Gavin said.

“And for a cuddle, apparently.” Michael said. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck.

“C’mon Rye, what’s our present?” Gavin pressured.

“Here.” Ryan handed Gavin and Ray a pair of the glasses.

“Oh dude, finally. You got me some!” Ray said.

 

Ryan laughed as Ray put them on. Michael tried to swipe Gavin’s from his hand but the Brit jammed them onto his face before he could.

“You look like dickheads. Both of you.” Michael said.

“Michael, stop being mean. You could look like a dickhead too with your very own 2016 glasses.” Ryan offered Michael his own pair again.

“I don’t want them, throw them in the garbage.” Michael said.

“C’mon Michael, team lads or die.” Ray said. He chucked the glasses at Michael.

“Please put on my grave that I died with dignity, unlike you losers.” Michael said.

 

“Michael, you’ve got to wear it. Please.” Gavin opened up the glasses and guided them towards Michael’s face. The older lad ducked away. His head pressed into the couch cushion. Gavin used it to his advantage and forced the glasses onto his boyfriend’s face.

“Oh great, now I don’t know what to write on my gravestone.” Michael said.

“Shut up and pose for a picture, loser.” Ray held his phone up high. He positioned his fingers into a mock gang sign and most likely offended a whole lot of people in doing so. Michael scowled at the camera as Gavin knocked their heads together, grinning.

 

The camera clicked. Ray pulled his phone down and surveyed the picture.

“Yeah, this is going on twitter.” He said.

“I hate you.” Michael hid his face in his hand. When he pulled the hand away, it was covered in glitter. Michael wiped it onto Gavin’s t-shirt.

“Oi, stop it.” Gavin wormed away from his boyfriend.

“Oi, I’m a british twat.” Michael mocked.

“Michael!” Gavin hit his boyfriend in the chest.

 

“What is going on here?” Geoff dragged Jack into the living room. The ginger looked reluctant to be there, hugging three beers to his chest. “What are you wearing?” Geoff stormed towards the couch.

“Only the coolest glasses ever, Geoff.” Geoff turned around and shoved his butt into Ray’s face. The younger man kicked him away. “Get off, go and sit on the armchair.” Ray insisted.

“But I want to sit with you.” Geoff pushed back against Ray’s foot.

“Geoff.” Jack fell into the armchair. He patted his lap. “If you’re over there, how are you going to drink this?” He reached for the bottle opener on the table beside him. He opened the bottle.

“Well, if you put it that way.” Geoff got up and off of Ray. “But first,” He turned to Ray and snatched the glasses from his face.

 

Geoff’s maniacal giggle followed him all the way to Jack’s lap. He chucked the glasses onto the floor.

“Geoff, I hate you. I loved those glasses, they were like a child to me.” Ray spread a hand across his chest.

“Don’t worry, I bought loads. They were like a dollar each.” Ryan chucked another pair to Ray.

“Ryan, you’re encouraging them!” Geoff pointed accusingly at his direction.

“Ah, Geoff… New Year, new me.” Ryan said.

“Yeah, Ryan’s one of the lads now.” Gavin interjected.

“Well, if that’s true…” Michael reached past Ryan and grabbed one of the glasses.

 

“No, no… I bought those as a gift.” Ryan held his hand out to keep Ryan from putting them on.

“Ah, but they’d suit you.” Michael countered.

“One of us! One of us! One of us!” Ray slammed his hands onto his thighs.

“Fine, give them here.” Ryan snatched them and put them on. “Do I look handsome?” He said.

“You look beautiful.” Michael reassured.

“So beautiful, I just have to…” Geoff took a picture with his phone.” Twitter is going to love this.”

“Why does it always come back to twitter?” Ryan said.

“Because twitter loves you, Ryan.” Ray tapped Ryan’s nose.

“Yeah, well I hate twitter.” Ryan said.

 

“What happened to new year, new me?” Jack grinned.

“I’ve had a change of heart.” Ryan pulled the glasses from his face. He chucked them to the floor. “Fuck 2016.” He said.

“Cheers to that.” Geoff held up his beer.

“And on that note, who wants to watch a movie?” Jack turned on the TV.

“Yeah, you guys can watch Bring it on for the fourth time this week.” Michael said. He pushed Gavin off of him.

“Hey, it’s a good movie.” Ray defended. Michael shrugged and stood up.

“I owe Ryan a blowjob.” Michael offered his hand to Ryan. Ray slid off of Ryan’s lap and onto Gavin’s.

 

Ryan took Michael’s hand with a cocky grin.

“I think I might like 2016 after all.” Ryan said. He let Michael lead him from the room.

“All right, get out then. Just clean up after yourself when you’re done.” Jack said.

“Yes, mom.” Michael teased. Jack sighed.


End file.
